Student
The Student is a major character in Run 3. She spends her spare time doing experiments, and seems to be a good enough scientist that both the Runner and the Gentleman come to her when they're stumped. The Student is an introvert, meaning that she values her alone time. This is shown when she turned down the Pastafarian's invitation to a party in order to run tests and insisted that she was happy doing so. Gameplay The Student has undergone a large change between updates, which affects her controls and gameplay considerably. Her default settings haven't gone through any change (such as her gender is still the same), but unlike the Gentleman, there is a change in terms of the cost of power cells, which increased from 4000 power cells to 10000 power cells. She can also be used temporarily during Bridge Building and C-Tunnel due to her significant role in those parts of the story. However, the Student is not unlocked after finishing those levels, and still must be bought in the shop. We are going to look into the controls and gameplay in the following. Current gameplay After the August 2017 update, some of the Student's controls were changed. If the jump button is pressed again while she is midair, she flips upside-down and will float upwards until the jump button is released. She can still be maneuvered midair by using the left and right buttons, but she can't be controlled as freely as before. When the jump button is released, she will turn upright again and fall down quickly toward the side she jumped off. But if the jump button is held long enough for the Student and she passes the center of the tunnel, the gravity in the tunnel will flip and she will land on the side opposite where she jumped off. Though she can't float so freely like before, the Student can still jump much farther than normal like this. However, it may be difficult for her to land, especially if she is aiming for a small area. The Student is one of the slower characters in the game. She has one of the worst jumps in the game, but she can extend it by disabling gravity after she reaches the apex. Outdated gameplay Before the update, the Student was able to disable gravity during a jump, allowing her to float slowly upwards or downwards. When she hits a wall, gravity would come back. She could maneuver in midair, giving her a significant amount of control over where she lands. Unlike the update, you can float out into space easily and fail the game, but before the update, you have a better control of the time you are in midair, so it is both a buff and a nerf in terms of controls and gameplay. Statistics Infinite Mode Trivia *The Student loves Sci-fi movies, but she's annoyed by the usual portrayal of aliens as tall red men. *The Student may be the least athletic person here, but she makes up for it by finding easier ways to get around. *The Student's philosophy: Always try to think of different explanations. If you already know the answer, do it anyway for practice. *Whoever made the tunnels was clever. Since tiles attract each other, tunnels can repair themselves automatically. It also means assembling a tunnel is as easy as tossing a stack of tiles into space. *What's the point of taking finals? The Student is learning just fine on her own, thank you very much. *The Student knows she promised to explain how she controls gravity, but the device is so poorly built that she'd be embarrassed to let anyone see. Maybe once she has time to make a better one. *A good way to learn how something works is to pay attention to when it breaks. For instance, Gravity gets weaker when the power goes out. Other Trivia * On the Angel's list for going home, she is referred to as "The Nerd". * On the Kongregate version, she appears as a costume in Run 1, but with no special abilities. * In her backpack are, "Batteries, a book, one of her contraptions, and maybe more..." Category:Character Category:Run 1 characters Category:Run 3 characters